“Hill hold control” (HHC, or hill holder) is a system that frees the driver from operating the hand brake when the vehicle is set in motion. By locking in the brake pressure applied by the driver, this system prevents backward rolling of the vehicle from the time the brake pedal is released until the vehicle is actually set in motion. The engine torque necessary for setting the vehicle in motion is determined using the estimated roadway inclination. Currently existing estimations of inclination require a relatively high calibration effort. The estimation of inclination must be individually calibrated for each vehicle/engine variant.